


Fluffy Land

by noeone



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, my fluff collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noeone/pseuds/noeone
Summary: it's just a collection of my short fics,the story is different in each chapter.the ship also different depends on the plot.





	1. Daeyoon-Shoelace

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you still enjoy it despite the randomness :'))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tying your lover’s shoelace, it’s just simple act but meaningful.
> 
>  

 

_“Your shoelace is untied, hyung” Daeyeol heard Sungyoon mumbled beside him when they strolled the park after had a dinner in the restaurant a few blocks away from their apartment._

_Daeyeol shifted his attention to Sungyoon who crouched down, tying his untied shoelace. He saw Sungyoon’s hair from above as he waiting for the younger to finish his task._

_To be honest, having someone tied the shoelace it’s a unique experience. Daeyeol slightly felt weird having a grown-up man like Sungyoon getting down in his knee to fix the undone shoelace. But at the same time, it feels nice and sweet._

_“Thank you” said Daeyeol when Sungyoon finished making a perfect loop with his shoestrings. The younger looked up and smiled beautifully._

_“Your welcome, hyung”_

_Daeyeol stared at Sungyoon who busy to pat his pants. He could see a dirt on there._

_“You don't have to do that, you know?”_

_“But I want to,” Sungyoon replied after he certain there's no dirt in his pants. He turned his vision back to the elder, a soft smile still lingered on his lips. “I’ll keep doing it because it's one of my ways to express my love for you.”_

_It’s too much for Daeyeol. He could feel a heat invaded his whole body, warming his heart. He felt like he’s going to explode from the simple but beautiful action by his lover. He’s totally lucky to meet a beautiful angel like Sungyoon._

_“I must have saved a country in my previous life to have you as my lover” said Daeyeol, holding Sungyoon’s hand once again, intertwining their hands together. He couldn't hide his love that reflects perfectly on his gazes for Sungyoon._

_“You better saved the entire world because I’m that precious” replied Sungyoon cockily, but there’s a hint of pink blush on his cheeks._

_Daeyeol chuckled._

_“Yeess… you’re so precious, Choi Sungyoon” Daeyeol pulled Sungyoon closer, kissing their intertwined hands, then walking together side by side back to their apartment._

****


	2. Bongbeom-Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun was so curious about the feeling when two people kissed

The hotel room was a simple guest room, with two single beds in each side of the room with a nightstand placed in the middle, one bathroom, a drawer and a nice sofa. 

Jaehyun was watching a movie while waiting Jibeom finished his shower. He already unpacked his belongings, organizing his clothes and putting it in the drawer. He turned his head, staring at his roommate who just stepped out from the bathroom, wearing a grey yukata.

“Jibeom-ah, is it feel nice to be kissed by someone?”

Jibeom, who was drinking water, dropped the bottle in his hand then coughing hard in surprise. He widened his eyes, looking at the slightly older guy disbelievingly, his jaw dropped too along with the bottle. “What?!”

“No… Nothing… forget it”

“You… asked me about what’s it like to be kissed?” asked Jibeom, he took a step closer to Jaehyun’s bed.

“N...Nooo” Jaehyun waved his hand, his face totally red.

“Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun stopped his flailing hands, he protruded his lips, pink blush colored his cheeks. He nibbled his bottom lip.

“Why you ask?” Jibeom moved closer again, his soft brown eyes staring at Jaehyun’s beautiful one.

“The… the movie…” Jaehyun almost choked his own saliva. “The movie said it’s nice like there’s a butterfly inside the tummy, give a ticklish feeling.” he blushed even more. “Is.. is it true?”

Jibeom tried hard to suppress his laugh, Jaehyun looks so adorable.

“I…” Jibeom frowned, trying to describe the feeling but it’s hard to muster it in words. “I.. don’t know how to describe it”

Jaehyun’s smile instantly dropped, slightly disappointed. “It’s okay, I’ll ask Daeyeol-hyung later”

“But…”

“But?” Jaehyun tilted his head, confused.

Jaehyun froze in his spot when Jibeom’s hand touched his jaw and a second later he felt soft lips pressing into his lips. Their lips molded together as Jibeom’s leaned closer. Jaehyun’s eyes fluttered shut, enjoying every sensation before Jibeom slowly pulled away.

As soon as Jibeom parted the kiss, Jaehyun opened his eyes then instinctively covered his whole face with hands, trying to hide his rosy cheeks.

“It’s more than just butterfly inside your stomach, right?”

Jaehyun could only nod his head, he didn’t have the courage to look into Jibeom right now. Somehow he blamed his stupidity for asking something foolish like this one. It’s embarrassing. But, to be honest, he also wished he could have it again. He wanted to feel the sensation again.

“Jaehyun-ah… I like you a lot”

Jaehyun took down his hands and stared at Jibeom, shock. His brain stopped functioning for a moment. No, this whole situation was too random and… did Jibeom really say he likes him?

“You… you like me?” asked Jaehyun in a shaky voice.

“Yes, so… be mine?”

Jaehyun widened his eyes, his breath shortened. His mouth hung open widely. His mind was too mushy from the sudden confession.

“Jaehyun-ah?” Jibeom called the guy in front of him, asking for a response. The silence was killing him.

“Will.. Will you kiss me again?” Jaehyun timidly asked, “It’s… it’s far bigger than just merely a butterfly, but I like the sensation… so... will… will you kiss me again?”

Jibeom’s smile spread on his lips again.

“It’s my pleasure”

****


	3. Baejang-Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was nothing to say except Seungmin was always tired of Jangjun’s shits.  
> But although Seungmin hated the constant teases, his gazes were always lingering on Jangjun

“What do you want, hyung?” asked Seungmin, there’s a hint of annoyance behind his groggy voice.

Early this day, Jangjun came to the kitchen with a loud voice as usual and head locked Seungmin, cornering him against the fridge when the younger picked his banana milk. Sometimes Seungmin wondered if Jangjun smokes a weed or something because he’s always high.

“Let’s strolling over Han River today”

“But it’s raining…”

“If the rain stops” Jangjun cut Sungmin’s word. “and I hope it will stop soon”

Seungmin was taken aback but nodded nonetheless. “Okay…”

“Good boy” Jangjun ruffled the soft blonde affectionately before left the kitchen, then shouting at sleepy Youngtaek who walking like a zombie from their shared room.

***

Seungmin buried his hands in his pocket cardigan, walking slowly beside Jangjun while humming the melody of their song. They strolled along the paved road, breathing the fresh air.

The pale tint of orange was spreading beautifully as the sun disappearing over the horizon. Its kinda chill as the wind greeted them, grazing into their bare skin but everything was still perfect. The air was clear and refreshing too.

Seungmin and Jangjun stood at the edge of the bridge; the wind was messing up their hair. They were enjoying the scenery, staring at the movement of water beneath them. The water’s sounds also felt calming.

Seungmin forgot the last time he had a chance to go out and relax. His day filled with practices and works ever since the company announced them to debut. And their workloads were somehow hard to handle when they did promotions.

“Oh! That duck looks like you!” shouted Jangjun ecstatic, pointing at the duck that calmly swimming near the dock.

Seungmin rolled his eyes, another tease coming from Jangjun, he was kinda getting used to it now, but sometimes it’s still annoying.

He remembered the times were he despised Jangjun so much.

****

_ “Daeyeol-hyung! Jangjun-hyung is bothering me again!” Seungmin shouted desperately to the leader when Jangjun laughed like a loon behind Seungmin. _

_ They were inside the dorm, scattered down around the living room to watch a movie together. At first, Seungmin actually sat beside Jangjun and Jibeom but Jangjun keeps poked his belly and its upset him. Seungmin stood up and approached his leader who sat on the sofa with a book in his hand; searching for a human shield. He was actually uncomfortable to sit near Daeyeol. Sungyoon was laying his head on the leader’s laps, used it as his personal pillow. _

_ “Lee Jangjun!” Daeyeol gave a warning but the latter just smirked. _

_ Seungmin moved closer to Daeyeol, scared Jangjun would tease him again. _

_ “He must be hated me or something” Seungmin mumbled while pouted his lips, sulking. “did he hold a grudge over me?” _

_ “He’s not, Seungmin, he just loves you so much” Daeyeol stroked Seungmin’s hair affectionately, showing his warm father-like smile. _

_ Seungmin looked at Daeyeol with suspicious eyes, he didn’t believe Jangjun actually love him. The 97liner guy practically said his first impression about Seungmin was not that good. _

****

“You hate it?”

“What?” Seungmin shifted his attention from the water under the bridge, looked back at  Jangjun. The elder showed his sincere smile, not his usual devilish smirk.

“The flower, do you hate it?”

Seungmin spotted a red flower on Jangjun’s hand. The elder must be kneeled down to pick it from the ground because Seungmin spotted dirt on Jangjun’s knee.

“It’s pretty…” responded Seungmin warily, the flower was indeed pretty, but Seungmin didn’t understand why Jangjun asked him about that.

Jangjun put the flower behind Seungmin’s ear, ruffling the younger’s hair dearly. His hand brushed into Seungmin’s blonde lock softly.

“You’re prettier”

Seungmin raised his hand, touching his hair carefully, trying to find the flower. He was kinda fascinated with a soft gesture of Jangjun, it’s not an everyday case he saw this side of him.

Jangjun ran his hand through his hair before clearing his throat, Seungmin gave his attention to the elder who exceptionally nervous.

“Let… let’s go back,” said Jangjun between his nervousness, then turned around, showing his back to Seungmin.

Seungmin’s eyes never left Jangjun’s back as the elder walking away from his spot. His smile bloomed on his face. He remembered the Daeyeol’s word a few months back when he asked for guidance regarding Jangjun.  

_ “He was a living example of not judging a book by its cover. He may look happy go lucky boy, carefree and rebellious, but he was going through so much pain and pressure. He’s a man who probably had given up on himself a few years ago. So, don’t hate him, Seungmin-ah. He expresses himself through his reckless action, but believe me, he’s a good guy.” _

“What do you do?” asked Jangjun while waving his hand near Seungmin’s face. He was wondering why the younger did not follow him so he turned back again.

“Ugh?” Startled, Seungmin blinked his eyes confusedly.

“You’re daydreaming.” Judged Jangjun, “What are you thinking?” he looked so worried but Seungmin’s smile eased it a little.

“Nothing”

A warm smile formed on Seungmin’s lips as he intertwined his hand with Jangjun’s. He whispered a promise to never let go of the other’s hand, promised to become one of Jangjun’s reasons to fight against the damned world.

****


	4. Daeseok - miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, I miss you so much- Daeyeol

Every time Daeyeol stepped his feet on Japan, he remembered Jaeseok. It's like an automatic commando for his brain to dig something about the latter.

His brain always portrayed all the best features of Jaeseok, reminding Daeyeol how gorgeous he was. The beautiful warm black eyes, the pale skin that contrasting with the jet black hair, the sweet smile with perfect plump lips, the rosy cheeks which bloomed every time he’s shy.

Daeyeol sighed,

The irony, he never had a chance to go to Japan with Jaeseok, he never had a chance to hear the younger spoke in his second language fluently in front of their fans. He would never have a chance to praise the latter for his hard work.

Many things happened last year.

And he couldn't blame anyone.

Ever since their debut, their schedule has been crazy. It’s too tight, relentless, unyielding. Their day filled with practices and works, going from one event to another. The short of rest in between full packaged schedules which somehow choked them to death was a normal thing.

And he would never blame Jaeseok for his decision to withdraw.

He couldn’t even do something except giving a tight reassuring embrace when Jaeseok came to him, crying his heart out, bawling like a child. Daeyeol couldn’t help to notice the sign of exhaustion in the younger, his too skinny body that looks like a bone and skin without any meat.

Daeyeol got fooled at first in thinking that everything was alright. It wasn’t.

Jaeseok wasn’t an unshakeable pillar like Daeyeol used to think. The weight of hardships and harsh reality ripped him into pieces. Fell apart into small fragments.

He hated himself because he couldn’t help Jaeseok and prevented him from falling. He despised the fact he never been there for the younger to soothe the pain and tend the wound. He should act more responsible back then.

And to be honest, he missed Jaeseok, even more, when the exhaustion stuck with him. The younger was the first thing that filled his whole mind every time his body gave up.

Jaeseok was one of the members who always smiled kindly to him, acting so sweet and gentle and always taking care of him with his unexpected softness. He’s someone who gave Daeyeol love and unending support from behind, helping him leading the group along with Sungyoon.

Daeyeol always wondered, how things going on if Jaeseok still in the group, doing promoting together.

Would he sit beside him on the aeroplane?

Would he yell at the members for being too loud?

Or would he stay awake and chatter nonstop about his excitement?

Daeyeol didn’t know.

Daeyeol could only wonder.

.

.

.

"You know, I miss you so much" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just miss our Park Jaeseok so much


End file.
